He Was Mine
by samasbananas
Summary: He was mine first. None of that mattered though. Because I wasn't Lily Evans. This is just a little One-Shot I've been wanting to write. Warning you now though, it's a little sad.


Hello dear readers! I know I've still got another story on the go. It'll get finished sooner or ;ater. I promise. This is really something that's been floating up in my head for a while. Now I've written it! I warn you, it's a bit sad. Anyways, I hope enjoy! If you have time please leave a review.

Keep Calm and Read On.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

As I watched his gaze at her, love evident in his eyes, it felt like millions of knives were piercing my heart.

He was mine first. Friends since childhood. None of that mattered though.

Because my eyes weren't green or sparkle when the light hit them.

Because my red hair wasn't long, soft or fiery.

Because my intelligence and beauty paled in comparison to hers.

Because I didn't have his love.

Because I wasn't Lily Evans.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

When Lily walked up the aisle, everyone stood up. I looked across from me to see James.

His face was stretched out in the largest smile I'd ever seen him wear.

And my heart broke all over again.

Being Maid of Honor for the man you'd always hopes you'd marry was a slap in the face.

Like having salt rubbed into your open wounds.

Like scars being reopened. Over and over.

To know that I was not the one he was marrying in that moment was the worst realisation I'd ever come to.

And when they said the 'I Do's the fake smile plastered on my face faltered for a fraction of a second.

Then I broke into silent sobs.

Not tears of happiness that everyone assumed they were.

Tears of sadness.

Because I had let the only man I'd ever loved, slip through my fingers.

Never to be mine again.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

I was there when Harry was born. Both James and Lily refused to let me leave the bedside.

No matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Lily was so nice, sweet and gentle.

And when they named me godmother, I broke down crying again.

Whoever said "It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." Had obviously never lost their love.

Because that's total bullshit.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

As I approached the Potters' house, I saw something was definitely wrong. The front door had been blown off of its hinges.

When I stepped through the doorway, my legs immediately gave out.

Underneath the rubble of bricks and drywall, lie the thing that made me want to give up.

Only a few feet in front of me was the dead body of James Potter. The boy I had loved with all my heart since I was 4 years old.

I crawled over to him, praying to whatever deity would listen, that he was still alive.

That there was hope for my best friend.

When I touched his hand, it was ice cold.

Whatever barrier that had kept my emotions from flooding, broke in that moment.

I unburied James from the rubble and held his head in my lap.

Then I wept.

Because he was dead.

Because James was mine before.

Because he would never be mine again.

Because I never told him I loved him.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

When I heard footsteps behind me, I whipped around with my wand at the ready. I saw Harry and quickly put my wand in my pocket. I ran to him and held him in a tight embrace.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're safe!" I said in happiness. I kissed his forehead and pulled him into the hug again.

"Not for long. I'm going to the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort." He said, tightening his grip. I laughed lightly.

"You are truly James' son. And no matter what Snape says, that's not a bad thing. I see every bit of your father in you." I said, unable to keep the love out of my voice.

"You loved him didn't you?"

"As much as Severus loved your mother."

"So you must have hated Mum."

"As much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it. I'm glad I lost James to her and not anyone else. Lily was really something." We broke the hug moments later and I smiled encouragingly. "You're brave Harry. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you."

"Love you too Harry."

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

I was there when Harry's first daughter was born.

"What's her name?" I asked, looking at the little girl in Ginny's arms.

"Lily Olivia Potter. After the two women who loved my father more than anyone."

"That's a great name." I said smiling.

This time, I was crying in happiness.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

So, that was it! I hope you enjoyed. I know that Harry's little girl's middle name was Luna, but I thought I'd change it in honor of my character. Sorry if that bothers you. I didn't ever come up with a name for her until I just wrote it down.

I honestly considered having her commit suicide or die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Then I decided I loved the OC too much to kill her off. Plus, most stories involving James and OCs, the OCs almost always die. I decided to be a hipster and go against the grain.

Once again, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you have the time. Criticisms are welcome!


End file.
